The Night I'll Never Forget
by Punk13405
Summary: This is based off of a dream I had long ago. This is a boys retelling of a night he had with a mysterious yet intriguing gunman. Vincent X OC Yaoi. rated M for graphic sexual content. oneshot


Before I start this, I'll just get this out of the way. I have a crush on Vincent Valentine. I know it's kind of wierd since I know damn well he's just a video game character, but he is the man of my dreams, and is the reason I wrote this. This is based off of a dream I had many years ago, with some updates and changes. well, enjoy... 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy, any characters, and anything else I did not mention.

THE NIGHT I'LL NEVER FORGET...

I was alone, once again. I was sitting in my room at 1:00 in the morning, once again playing Final Fantasy VII. I don't know why I play it this late. Maybe I just enjoy seeing the man of my dreams. He is tall, has raven black hair, and red eyes. His name is Vincent Valentine. I obsess over him night after night, even though I know he is not real. It saddens me to know that this beautiful man is something I could never see in person.

I was at Cosmo Canyon, around the bonfire. I was playing as Cloud, and I ran around, talking to the various characters, I had done this time and time again, but this time it felt just a bit different. I don't know what it was, but it just felt more real than usual. I talked to all the characters, then I approached the beautiful raven haired man of my dreams and began to talk to him. But he did not say what he usually says, instead of his normal line, he said "Cloud, why don't you and the others just go to sleep, it's been a long day and your all rather tired."

Then the screen faded to black, and I was confused, this isn't what is supposed to happen, what is going on. Then the screen changed back to the bonfire, only the camera was at ground level, and there was only one person around, the man who haunts my dreams, Vincent. He looked straight at the camera, almost as if he was looking right through the TV at me, and he gave a soft smile. I was left with a suprised expression on my face. Vincent never smiles, what is he doing...

Then he began to walk towards the camera, and I now was very confused. What was happening? Is this some easter egg the makers put in or something? He came probably about 3 feet away from the screen according to my depth perception. He reached out slowly, and his hand went through the screen. He grinned and I fell out of my chair in suprise and shock. What the hell is going on?!

"Brad, come with me" he said gently, and I slowly got up, "You...know my name?" I asked, still a little confused as to how all of this is happening in the first place. "Of course I know your name.." he said, "Take my hand Brad and come with me..."

I obeyed my crush and took his hand. It was smooth and soft, just as I had envisioned it. He gently pulled me into the TV. I was still quite shocked, but it was starting to settle in, and i allowed myself to be sucked into the television and into his world.

When I made it, I was sitting next to him by the fire, the shimmering light danced on his beautiful face. "Vincent...how is this possible?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Anything is possible if you just believe in it enough" he said with a soft smile and pulled me into his lap gently, holding me close. I looked into his beautiful red eyes as he looked into my bluish green ones, and he soon pulled me into a gentle kiss. I almost melted right there in his arms, it was so soft. It was as if he had been planning to do this with me for so long now. I parted my lips a little and he gently slid his tongue into my wet hot mouth, exploring and tasting me. I moaned as he slid his tongue against mine and mine against his. It felt so incredibly wonderful ...

He then broke off the kiss, "Brad, I have always wanted you, ever since I first saw you, I was in love instantly..." he said in a soft loving voice. "I want you too Vincent, I've always had a crush on you" I said almost breathlessly. "Brad, I love you" he said, and my heart skipped a beat. I was in pure bliss, there is no other way to describe it. I rested my head in his warm chest. "You know Vincent, there's a bed in my room, and I think that would be better than being out here on the hard rock..." I said seductively. "That sounds like a plan my love" he said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me through the TV screen and back into my room.

He laid me down on my nice soft bed and kissed me passionatly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss, completely submitting to him. He then stopped, and slid his human hand under my shirt and slowly slid it off. I blushed furiously when it came off. I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I have a slight problem with chest acne, I want to get rid of it so bad, but I've tried anything. But Vincent just looked at me and said "Your beautiful Brad, don't be shy" and I felt a tear sting my eye, he still thinks I'm beautiful, even with my imperfections. He slowly wiped the tear away and kissed me tenderly. I felt my stomach rise up to met his, still covered in his cloak. He kneeled above me and slowly unbuttoned it and took of his bandanna, sitting it on the nightstand. He then brought his slender hand down to my zipper and undid, sliding my pants off and leaving just my boxers on. "heh, boxers? I just go commando" he said slyly and let his pants fall to the floor, letting me finally see his erection. It was long and smooth, just the way I wanted it to be. I smiled as he pulled my boxers down and revealed my erection. Mine wasn't nearly as big as his, but he didn't care, he held it in his hand and gently squeezed. I moaned slightly and he smiled, coming back up to kiss me an letting our cocks rub together.

"do you want me to go all the way?" he asked, caressing my face, "Yes...please Vincent...I need you...inside me..." I moaned, and he gently brought my legs up on his shoulders. He reached over on the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube from his pant pocketand squeezed some onto his finger. "This will make it hurt less, I'm adjusting you so I can fit inside you" he said as he slowly slid his fingers inside me. It felt so...new, I don't quite know how to describe it, it was painful...yet...it felt so...nice. I moaned his name loudly, and he went further inside me with his digits, and then he started making slow scizzor movements to stretch me. I loved how gentle and caring he was as he stretched me to take his size.

Then he took his fingers out and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me gently, "Are you ready?", "Oh yes, please Vincent..." I moaned. He hugged me gently, and pushed himself inside me. I gasped, I had never experienced this feeling before, it felt painful, yet I didn't want him to stop. He didn't start moving for a while, he waited for me to adjust. In the meantime he was holding me close, his long erection inside me, and I clung to him tight, still getting used to this new feeling. "Ready?" He asked softly. I could only nod as he started sliding in and out. I felt so complete as he slowly thrusted in me. I brought my mouth to his and we kissed passionatly as he hit my prostate over and over, rubbing against it each time.

I was screaming his name as he went harder and harder, and I gripped his shoulders as he gently stroked my cock. I moaned loudly and I was suprised nobody heard my cries of pleasure. His cock felt so warm, and it filled me so good that I melted in his arms and he stiffened up. He moaned loud as I felt his warm cum flow inside me, filling me, warming me to my core. I screamed "VINCENT!!!!" as I came with him, spilling my seed on my stomach.

We laid in the afterglow for some time, him still inside me, me panting and blushing. He grabbed some tissue and wiped me off and pulled out of me. He laid on his back on the bed and I crawled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me in his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his chest and nuzzled against his neck. He whispered in my ear "I love you Brad" "I love you too Vincent" I said as I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning cuddling a pillow. "Just another dream" I said sadly, "But it felt so real" I continued. I looked at the TV, and Final Fantasy VII was still on the TV, so I curiously picked up the controller and continued playing. It was now morning at Cosmo Canyon, "How did it get to be morning?" I wondered and I walked into the campsite. There was my party, along with Vincent, but something was odd. I walked up and talked to him, "Vincent, where's your bandana?" Cloud asked, "Don't you usually wear one?".

"I guess I must have misplaced it" Vincent said. Cloud turned away, and then Vincent did something strange, he winked at the TV, but I knew he was winking at me. I looked over on my nightstand, and there was a dark red tattered Bandanna...

Okay, this was My first FF7 Fic, hoped you liked it despite the fact that it had an OC and it was OOC .


End file.
